How did this happen?
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: Jackie and Hyde have a wonderful life together. But something happens that could change them both forever.
1. Chapter 1

CH-1-Our Life 

(Steven Hyde woke up on a Friday morning and turned to pull his wife into his arms. But she wasn't there…so he sat up and went downstairs where he heard his kids playing and laughing with their mother. He smiled and went downstairs to join them)

K: Mommy! Daddy's awake!

J: (She smiled and turned towards her husband) Morning honey.

H: Morning. (He kissed Katherine Hyde on the head and his son Robert Red Hyde too and then turned to Jackie and kissed her lips sweetly) I missed you this morning.

J: (She smiled and kissed him again) Sorry. Katherine woke me up.

K: Tummy ache Daddy. (She was only three)

H: Tummy ache huh? (He knelt down in front of her) What can I do for you kiddo?

K: Nofing.

H: Nofing? (He said sweetly and Jackie laughed) K: Mommy…juice?

J: Sure. (She went to get Katherine's juice while Robby as they called him talked to his Dad about something)

R: Hey Dad?

H: Yeah bud.

R: Um…can you teach me how to play basketball today?

H: (He smiled at his son) Well since you have school. (He was five) And I have work…(Robby looked sad and Jackie just smiled at him as he smiled up at her) How about I leave work a little early and when I get home we'll play.

R: Yeah! (He jumped into his Dad's arms and Jackie smiled as she handed Katherine her juice) Mommy! Daddy's going to teach me how to play basketball today after school!

J: (She smiled and kissed his head) I know I heard! So why don't you go get ready for school so that you can play later.

R: Ok mommy. Bye Daddy. (He kissed his Dad's cheek and ran upstairs to change for school happily)

H: Want me to drive him on my way to work?

J: No it's ok. I have to drop Katherine off at the Foreman's before I go to work and his schools on the way.

H: OK. (He pulled her close to him and smiled down at her)

J: What?

H: You owe me some morning lovin.

J: (She smiled) Well tomorrow's Saturday. Neither of us has to work…and Kitty wants the Kids to spend the night at their house…so…tomorrow you can have all the morning lovin you want. And all the night lovin you want tonight too.

H: (He smiled happily and moaned) Yeah?

J: Yeah. (They leaned into kiss)

K: Uh oh…

J: (They turned to look at their daughter who had spilled her juice all over herself) Katherine…(She laughed) Honey what did you do?

K: Me made opps. (She giggled)

H: Yeah you did. (He laughed and grabbed a cloth to clean her face up) Silly girl.

K: Daddy still love?

H: (He smiled at his adorable daughter who had Jackie's black hair but curly like his. And her eyes were the same as Jackie's) Of course I still love you Baby. I'll always love you. (He kissed her nose and smiled and winked at Jackie)

J: Ok baby…lets get you cleaned up to go see Grandma Kitty and Grandpa Red!

K: Yay! Gama Kitty! Gampa Red!

H: (He smiled at her) Could she really be any cuter?

J: Well-

K: No! (She giggled)

J: (She laughed) I guess not. (She kissed Hyde and picked up Katherine) There's some coffee and bagels and stuff. I'll be upstairs getting the kids ready. Come up before you leave ok?  
H: Yeah I will. (He kissed her again and then Katherine and watched them walk upstairs and smiled at how lucky he was. Meanwhile Upstairs)

R: Momma?

J: Yeah baby? (She asked while giving Katherine her bath)

R: Are we staying at Grandma and Grandpa's tonight?

J: Yeah. Were going over for dinner after you and your Dad play basketball. And then you and your sister are going to spend the night there.

R: Mommy and Daddy don't want to be with us?

J: (She stopped bathing Katherine for a minute) What? Honey no. (Katherine stared to cry and she turned back to her) Sweetie…um…Robby honey go change and I'll be in in a minute to talk to you ok?

R: Ok Momma. (He went to his room and Jackie dried off Katherine and placed her in her crib to play while she talked to Robby)

J: Hey honey…(He just looked at her) Sweetie…come here. (She sat next to him and she hugged him tightly and Hyde was standing in the door just watching them not knowing what was wrong but didn't want to interrupt them) Why would you think your Daddy and I don't want to be with you and Katherine?

R: Your sending us to Grandma and Grandpa Foreman's and your not staying.

J: Well sweetie were all going over for dinner. But your Grandma and Grandpa just wanted to spend some time with you guys without your Dad and me. And were going to pick you up in the morning.

R: So your not leaving us?

J: (Jackie's heart broke and so did Hyde's) What? Sweetie of course not. Your Daddy and I would never ever leave you and Katherine. We love you guys more than anything.

R: You promise?

J: I promise.

H: Hey little man…(Jackie and Robby looked up at him) Your mom and I may make mistakes…we didn't have the best parents in the world. But leaving you…is something that we will never do.

R: And you won't leave Momma?

H: Never. I love her. And you. And Katherine. The three of you are my world.

R: Ok Daddy…(He smiled at his parents and hugged them both tightly and then hopped off his bed to finish getting ready) H: I love you Jacks. (She just smiled and kissed him hard on lips and said it back)


	2. Chapter 2

CH-2-Stergis (Jackie Hyde was a successful business woman. She was an accomplished fashion designer with her own boutique and clothing line. One of her employees, Peter Stergis had a thing for Jackie and often hit on her)  
J: Morning everyone. (Her employees smiled at her and greeted her back)  
P: Good Morning Jackie.  
J: Morning Peter. How are you?  
P: I'm great. But…I'd me a lot better if you'd finally go on that date with me.  
J: Peter. How many times have we been over this? I'm married. Happily married to man I love more than anything and I have two kids. I'm not going on a date with you.  
P: Oh that's right…Steven…  
J: Yeah. Steven. My husband.  
P: Fine. But one day your going to want me Ms. Burkhart.  
J: It's Mrs. Hyde to you.  
P: Really? Then how come your store is called Burkhart creations? (He walked away leaving Jackie pissed off. She picked up the phone and called Grooves)  
L: Hello?  
J: Hey Leo…it's Jackie. Is Steven there?  
L: Jackie? Who's Jackie?  
J: Leo…  
H: Jacks?  
J: Hey. (She tried to not sound upset)  
H: Hey. Is everything ok?  
J: Yeah…I just uh…I just wanted to hear your voice. H: Ok…something's up with you. J: Nothing's up. I swear. I just wanted to call and say hi. And that I love you.  
H: (He smiled) I love you to baby. I'll see you at the Foreman's?  
J: Yeah I'm going to be late so if you could pick up Katherine and Robby-  
H: I'm taking care of it babe. I'll see you later.  
J: Yeah. Ok. Bye baby. (She hung up) P: Was that the husband?  
J: Stergis if you want to keep your job I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut. P: Fine. Whatever you say Mrs. Hyde-  
J: Get out of my office! Now! (For the rest of the day Jackie tried to avoid Peter as much as possible but whenever he was around he would give her quirky remarks and piss her off. At the end of the day she went home and showered and then met everyone at the Foreman's. She walked in the front door and smiled when she saw Kitty singing to Katherine)  
J: Hey Mrs. Foreman.  
KF: Oh sweetie! You're here! Look who's here Kit Kat! (She liked to call her)  
K: Momma! (She clapped her hands and Jackie picked her up and hugged her tightly) J: Hey sweetie. Oh its good to be home kiddo.  
KF: Everything ok Jackie?  
J: Yeah. Just a long day at work.  
R: Mommy! (He ran up to her and she picked him up and kissed his cheek with Red and Hyde following him) How was work mom?  
J: Work? Oh work was fine. (She kissed his cheek) H: Hey Babe. (He kissed her lips) J: Hey. (She smiled warily at him) H: You ok?  
J: Yes. I'm fine I swear. I'm just tired that's all.  
RF: Good. You need to take a day off kiddo. You work to much.  
J: (She smiled at Red Foreman) Tell me about it.  
R: Mommy! Guess what?  
J: What sweetie?  
R: Daddy taught me how to play Basketball and we played with Grandpa Red and we won! We were good!  
J: (She smiled) I'm sure you were! R: Yeah Daddy's wicked good. J: (She smiled) Yeah he is.  
KF: Well dinner's almost ready. Lets go eat.  
J: I'm starving! (She put Robby down and he ran off with Katherine and Red and Kitty to the kitchen) Are you coming?  
H: Yeah. I just…are you sure everything's ok?  
J: Yeah. I told you. I'm just tired that's all. (She kissed his lips) Now come on. I am absolutely starving! (She tried to fake smile and walked off to the kitchen to eat dinner with the rest of the family. They all ate and laughed together and around nine both Katherine and Robby were fast asleep on the couch. Jackie smiled at them and looked over at Kitty) I'll bring them up to bed before we go.  
KF: Oh I'm just so happy that they are staying the night!  
(She smiled and picked up Katherine and Hyde picked up Robby and they brought them up to Laurie's old room where they stayed sometimes. They put the kids down and kissed them goodnight and then went back downstairs) H: Ok so I guess well come pick them up tomorrow.  
RF: Well don't rush. You two deserve a break. J: Right. You two never took a break. And you took care of more than just Laurie and Eric. You took care of all of us.  
KF: Yes. But we didn't work as much as you too. I don't know how you do it. You both must be exhausted. Take some time together. Enjoy the quiet. We'll see you tomorrow.  
H: (He smiled at them and hugged Kitty) Well I know I'm going to appreciate the quiet. Thanks again guys. Bye. (He shook Red's hand)  
J: Oh and if anything happens just ca-  
RF: Jackie…we have taken care of kids before.  
J: I know I just-  
RF: Jackie…relaxing time…remember?  
J: (She smiled at him) Ok right…sorry. We'll see you tomorrow. (She hugged Kitty and then Red and then they walked out to their cars. Jackie drove off with Hyde following her until they got home. Jackie smiled at the thought of alone time with her husband…something she hadn't had in a very long time. She was hoping that she would be able to forget about Stergis) 


	3. Chapter 3

CH-3-This Years Love

(Jackie was sitting on their bed putting lotion on her body and appeared to be in deep thought as Hyde watched her apprehensively from the bathroom while he washed up. He walked over to the bed and sat down on his side and she barely moved…just kept lotioning up and staring off into space with her face scrunched up thinking)

H: I uh…I think you got it everywhere baby. (Still nothing) Jackie? Jacks?

J: What? Oh…(She smiled at him) Yeah…sorry…(She put the lotion away and looked back over at Hyde and smiled) Were you saying something baby?

H: Jacks…something's up with you. Now I don't like it when you keep things from me. What's going on with you?

J: I…nothing really. I don't know…Stergis was just annoying me today.

H: That creepy guy that was a crush on you?

J: Yeah. I'm sorry.

H: Its ok. (He put a hand on her knee) What did he say that upset you so much?  
J: Nothing really…he just hits on me a lot and it bothers me and-(She looked him in the eye) Steven? Did it bother you that I didn't name clothing line Hyde's creations?

H: No. Why would it? Burkhart's creations sounds better.

J: Oh. Ok. I was just wondering. (She looked down and away from him)

H: Hey. (He tilted her chin to look at him) You know I love you right?

J: (She smiled) Yeah I know. I love you too.

H: Good. Now…lets take advantage of this alone time. (He leaned in to kiss her neck and she smiled and laid back on the bed)

J: Steven…baby…can you make love to me?

H: Oh yes I can. But the question is do you want me to?

J: (She giggled) Oh…I always want you to. (She kissed him hard on the lips) Please baby…I need you.

H: (He smiled down at his beautiful wife) You have me baby. You have all of me. (He kissed her with all the passion within him and they stripped each other's cloths off) God you are so beautiful. You haven't changed one bit.

J: (She smiled and sighed as his fingers slid up and down her body) God baby…how do you do that?

H: Do what? (He asked leaving kisses all along her body)  
J: God…when you touch me…it burns. It feels so god baby. Fuck. (He placed a kiss between her legs and she melted)

H: Mmm…god baby…you taste so good. (He began lapping at her sweetness and she couldn't take it. She grinded her hips into his mouth making him hard knowing how much she wanted and needed him) Fuck baby…

J: Mmmm…Steven! Shit! I'm going to come! (As she said that she came hard into Hyde's mouth as he smiled and lapped her up juices)

H: You taste so fucking good. (He licked until all the juices were gone and then moved back up to her mouth where he kissed her and she could taste herself on him which turned her on even more. She ground her hips into his aching hardness and he moaned) Baby…

J: Come on baby…please…

H: (He smiled down at her) What do you want baby? Tell me what you want. (He knew he was teasing and torturing her and he loved it) Tell me…

J: Steven…(She whined and tried to grind her hips into his to find her release but she had no such luck) Steven…shit…baby!

H: Come on Jacks…

J: Uh…(She moaned and bit down on his neck and he hissed needing to feel her heat but wanting her to say what he wanted to hear) God Steven…I want you to fuck me!

H: Thank god…(He plunged into her waiting heat and they both groaned and moaned at first contact) Baby…your always so tight and warm. Oh my god…

J: Steven…Oh Steven…don't stop.

H: Jackie…(He began pumping into her while she moaned and writhed beneath him. She hooked her legs around his waist and held him tightly to her)

J: More! Oh Steven! More!

H: Yeah baby…that feels so good. Fuck baby. (He sucked her nipples roughly driving her wild and she slipped her hands in between them to where they were joined. She rubbed her clit and his raging dick as he pumped into her harder and deeper) Jackie…

J: You like that baby? (She rotated her hips in the opposite direction to cause more friction between them)

H: Oh yeah…oh fuck yeah baby…

J: Mmmmmm…Steven your so fucking good. Oh fuck yeah!

H: You are so fucking sexy Jackie…so fucking sexy.

J: Oh fuck me Steven!

H: Jesus baby!

J: Oh god Steven…Oh! Oh! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!

H: Do it baby…fuck yeah…I'm Cuming too! (They both came hard together panting and moaning the whole time. Steven collapsed onto Jackie with his face in the crook of her neck where he nuzzled and kissed it) Baby…

J: Steven…oh god…baby that was so good.

H: Mmmm…(he licked and nipped at her neck and chest) It's always good baby.

J: (She smiled) Only with you.

H: (He lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow at her joking around with her) Really…and who else would you be doing it with?

J: (She giggled and stroked his face) Oh I'm a very desirable woman Mr. Hyde…

H: Yeah if you let another guy ever fucking touch you…I'll kill them.

J: (She laughed and kissed his lips and all over his face) You are the only man that will ever touch me Steven. I promise you that.

H: (He smiled down at her) How did I get so lucky?

J: You waited. (She kissed his lips sweetly)

H: I'd wait forever for you baby.

J: You almost did. (She said with a laugh)  
H: Yeah well I realized I had been a dick…and that I needed to give you your space. To figure things out. I'm just glad you came back to me.

J: Well I had no other choice. (She kissed him again) I've always loved you Steven.

H: And I've always loved you Jackie.  
(They smiled and kissed again which lead into much, much more. But they were happy…and that was all that mattered)


	4. Chapter 4

CH-4-Help

(Three weeks later Jackie and Hyde were doing great, they had a happy and healthy family and all was right. On a Friday Jackie went to work after dropping Robby off at School she had to take Katherine to the boutique with her because Kitty and Red were away. She didn't mind though. It was a slow day and she was sitting at the counter with Katherine on her seat just talking to her and listening to music when Peter came in)

J: Hey Peter? Your not working today.

P: Yeah I know I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd come see how business was doing today. Looks kind of dead.

J: Yeah…its ok though. We can afford that.

P: Yeah I guess so. Wait? Is that little Katherine?

J: (She smile down at her daughter) Yeah. This is Katherine.

P: I haven't seen her since she was like…well since she was born.

J: I know. Kitty couldn't take care of her today so I brought her to work with me.

P: Oh I'm betting your going to wish that Kitty could have taken care of Katherine today.

J: Why? (She looked at him strangely as he eyed her up and down. He went to the door and locked it up) Peter what the hell are you doing?

P: Well…I decided that I don't want to wait for you to notice me anymore.

J: Peter we've been over this I have a husband. Now please unlock the door.

P: Like I said…I can't do that. (He walked over to her while she stood in front of Katherine) I promise I won't hurt her ok?

J: Peter please…what are you doing?

P: I already told you Jackie. God you don't listen very well do you? How does your husband put up with you? Now…listen very closely

J: Peter…(He placed his hand over her mouth to silence her)

P Shhh…you listen and I'm going to show you how not to get yourself killed ok? (Her eyes began to tear up) No…no don't cry baby girl. Peters here and he's going to take care of you. Now…get down on your knees. (Jackie began to cry and tremble and she looked over at Katherine who was just staring at them weirdly) Oh…you don't want the baby to watch I got it. (He turned the baby chair away from them) Now…she can' see anything. Get down on your knees Jackie…or…(He pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her head) Or…I can just kill you. You pick Jackie. But I'm sure that little Katherine here would much rather have her mother while she grew up don't you think? (Jackie just nodded her head in fear) Good girl…I knew you'd finally see it my way. Now…down on your knees baby. Just like you do for Hyde. (Jackie slowly in tears bent down in front of Peter and unzipped his pants in disgust. She was scared and didn't know what to do and Katherine was in the room…her main goal was to get Katherine to safety. She didn't care what happened to her…as long as her baby girl was ok. She began to suck on Peter to make him think she was going to go through with it all as she eyed the gun going limp in his hand she looked over at her daughter who was oblivious to the whole thing. When she saw his eyes close she bit down on him and grabbed the gun making him scream) What the fuck! Ahhh! Jesus Jackie!

J: You son of a bitch! (She said with the gun pointed at him and she stood in front of Katherine to guard her) Stay back!

P: (He began laughing and she got more scared) What are you going to do Jackie? Shoot me? The gun's not loaded…

J: What? (She pressed the trigger and nothing happened) Shit…

P: Yeah…bad move Jackie. I only had the gun just to scare you…but now…you disobeyed me. I'm going to have to punish you. (He grabbed her hands and through her on the ground and Jackie tried to struggle against him as Katherine began crying Peter kept going) Shut up damn baby and let me fuck your mother! (Jackie cried in his arms as she tried to get away from him pulling at her cloths. She reached up towards the counter and knocked the phone off the receiver in front of Katherine who accidentally pressed 1 which was the speed dial number to Grooves. Hyde answered the phone)

H: Grooves. How may I h-(He heard screaming coming from the other end) Hello?

J: Peter! Peter get off of me! Please!

P: Shut the fuck up Jackie! Your going to like this! (He slammed into her and she cried out in pain)

J: NO! No! Stop please!

H: Jack-Jackie-(He chocked out and he heard his daughter crying in the background)

J: Please! Owww!! No! No!

P: Yeah you know you like this Jackie! Oh your so fucking tight! Yeah just like that…I know your husband Hyde likes this. But he's not here right now is he! He can't save you!

J: Stop! Please! (Katherine cried harder in the background. Hyde hung up the phone and told Randy to call 911 to get to Jackie's store. He drove as fast as he could to the boutique to rescue his wife and daughter) Stop! Please! (Jackie begged he kept pumping into her when Hyde barged through the glass window. Jackie looked and saw him through blurred eyes and before she could comprehend what was going on. Peter through her against the counter causing her to hit her head and black out. She never saw Hyde beating Peter until he couldn't see straight. The paramedics and police came and took Peter away and tried to calm Hyde down. The Foreman's and all of their friends showed up too)

K: Steven…Steven is Jackie ok?

H: (Through teary eyes he watched the paramedics clean and cloth her while putting her on the stretcher) I…I don't know Mrs. Foreman. I need to go-

RF: We'll take Katherine home you call us when you have news.

D: Yeah and Eric and I will go pick up Robby.

E: She's going to be fine man…I promise.

H: (He didn't even listen he just ran to the emergency car and jumped in the back with the paramedics and stared down at his wife's bloody unconscious face. He stroked her cheek to let her know he was there with her) I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner baby…

Paramedic: You're her husband right?

H: Yeah…

P: Who was that guy?

H: He worked with her…is she uh…is she going to be ok?

P: Yeah. Some cuts and bruises on the outside. We need to check down there…for…well diseases and incase she's pregnant…

H: (He closed his eyes tightly trying not to cry) But she's going to be ok…

P: Sir…she's going to have a lot of emotional trauma…but she is going to be just fine.

H: (He looked back to Jackie and whispered in her ear) Everything's going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

CH-5-Hold me Closer

(It was around two in the morning and Jackie was still out of it. The doctors had examined her and said they found no STD's and that she was not pregnant. Hyde sat by Jackie's bed stroking her knuckles wishing for her to wake up. Little did he know what was going on inside Jackie's head. She was having dreams about all the things that had happened to her and Hyde up until this point)

_H: Hey Jackie._

_J: Hey Steven. (She said awkwardly)  
_

_H: I wish you weren't leaving…there's so many things I need to say to you. _

_J: Steven…we've been over this. I need to go away before we can even try to get back together again. I need my sp-  
_

_H: Your space. I know…it's just that I love you.  
_

_J: (She smiled at him trying not to cry) It's only for three months Steven I'll be back before you know it. And I'll call. I promise. (She kissed his cheek and got in the cab putting the window down) Goodbye Steven. _

_H: Bye Jacks. (He watched her leave)_

**3 months later…**

_H: Jackie! (He called in the airport and she spun around and smiled at him and dropped her bags running to him and held him tightly)  
_

_J: Steven! Oh it's so good to see you!  
_

_H: It's so good to see you to beautiful. (He pulled away from her to stare at her) How can that be possible?  
_

_J: What? (She asked scrunching up her nose at him)  
_

_H: Your even more beautiful than you were when you left.  
_

_: (She blushed and smiled at him) Steven…(She stroked his cheek) I missed you puddin pop. I missed you so much. (She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips)_

**6 months later…**  
_J: Steven I never wanted you to find out like this…  
_

_H: What the guy that you fucked in France came here to get you back! That's not how you wanted me to find out! Fuck you Jackie!  
_

_J: No! Please…please Steven. You have to understand. We weren't together and I was trying to get over you and I-  
_

_H: What the hell? What do you mean you were trying to get over me?  
_

_J: You hurt me so bad Steven. I didn't want to think that we were supposed to be together because I was afraid and Jean Luke-He didn't mean anything to me. _

_H: I can't handle this…I need to get out of here. I need to get away from-  
_

_J: From me? Don't you see Steven? Your feeling the same way I felt when you cheated on me with Sam. Only you married her Steven. You stayed with her for a year and you knew that killed me. Don't you see it's the same thing. Please Steven…please.  
_

_H: This is…this is how you felt?  
_

_J: Yeah Steven it is. Imagine feeling like that for almost two years.  
_

_H: (His heart ached) Oh Jackie…I'm so sorry. (He pulled her to him) I forgive you. Its ok. Were going to be ok. (And they talked all night)_

** 2 months later…**

_H: Are you sure?  
_

_J: Yes Steven…I'm pregnant. _

_H: Um…wow…I don't. I mean. (He smiled at her) I'm happy. (She looked upset) Are you…? I mean-  
_

_J: No of course I'm happy Steven really…its just…  
_

_H: Were not married…were not even living together.  
_

_J: Yes. And I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant…and I don't know if were ready for that anyway.  
_

_H: (He looked at her and nodded) I don't think we are either. But we'll figure this out. I'm going to be here for you and our baby. Always. I promise. _

_J: (She smiled at him and held him tightly to her) I know Steven. I know._

**9 months later…**  
_J: We have a son…  
_

_H: He's so beautiful. And tiny…and ours…  
_

_J: (She looked up at Steven) Yeah he is…  
_

_H: I love you Jackie. (He kissed her head) You did great.  
_

_J: (She smiled at him) I love you to Steven. _

_H: What should we name him?  
_

_J: How about Robert Red Hyde. After Bob and Red…I mean they are our fathers. _

_H: (He smiled at her) I like that. Robert Red Hyde. (He kissed her lips)_

**5 months later…**  
_J: Steven where are we going?  
_

_H: Just a little way up here Jacks. Come on. (He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her soundly on the lips) You know I love you right?  
_

_J: Of course. I love you to Steven.  
_

_H: And you and Robby are my world. I would do anything for you two. I just…I want it to be like that forever. Us. And Robby. So…Jackie Burkhart…(He got down on one knee) Will you marry me?  
_

_J: Oh Steven! Yes! Of course I'll marry you! (He picked her up and spun her around)  
_

**8 months later…**  
_Priest: And do you take Jackie to be your lofaly wedded wife?  
_

_H: I do.  
_

_Priest: And do you take Steven to be your lofaly wedded husband?  
_

_J: I do.  
_

_Priest: Than by the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (They kiss)_

**2 months later…**  
_H: Morning Sweetie…(He said looking at her strangely) Honey are you ok?  
_

_J: Steven…I think I'm pregnant.  
_

_H: What!? Oh honey that's wonderful! (He kissed her on the lips) We have to take you to the doctor and get you check out.  
_

_J: Actually…I already went. I am pregnant. I'm due in 8 months.  
_

_H: Oh Jacks! Another baby! J: (She smiled) Oh I'm so happy your happy! H: Of course I am. I love you. (He kissed her again and then turned to Robby) You hear that baby? Your mommy's gonna have a baby! That means your gonna have a brother or sister! Isn't that exciting! (He just giggled)  
_

_R: Dadda.  
_

_J: Oh my God…Steven! He said his first word!  
_

_H: It was Dadda!  
_

_J: Oh sweetie! Say momma! Can you say Momma?  
_

_R: Momma!  
_

_J: Steven! HE said two words today!  
_

_H: We have the best family like ever!_

**8 months later…**  
_Doc: One more big push Jackie!  
_

_J: Uhhh! I can't do this!  
_

_H: Come on baby. Your doing great. Just one more!  
_

_J: Steven! Ahhhh! (She screamed and then the sounds of a baby could be heard) _

_H: Oh my god…sweetie. It's a girl! We have a girl and a boy now!  
_

_J: Oh my god…she's so beautiful…  
_

_H: She's perfect.  
_

_J: Can I hold her?  
_

_Doc: Just as soon as we clean her up. (They cleaned her and brought her over to her waiting parents) Here you go. You have a happy healthy baby girl. Congratulations.  
_

_H: Oh Jacks…you did amazing. What should we name her?  
_

_J: I don't know…what do you think?  
_

_H: Well we named Robby after Bob and Red. We should name her Katherine…  
_

_J: After Kitty. Oh Steven that's perfect! (She looked at her baby girl) Hello Katherine. I'm your mom. And I love you so much. (They baby just gargled and smiled at her parents lovingly)_

**6 months later…**  
_J: Oh Steven! I can't believe I'm finally opening up my own store! _

_H: I know Jacks. You worked so hard for this. I'm proud of you. Me and the baby's are proud of you. (He looked at the store) Burkhart Creations. It's great baby.  
_

_J: (She smiled and hugged him tightly) Oh sweetie I want you to meet my newest employee. Steven. This is Peter. Peter Stergis. This is my husband Steven Hyde.  
_

_H: Hey man it's nice to meet you.  
_

_P: Nice to meet you two. Your one lucky fella.  
_

_H: (He smiled at him warily as he eyed Jackie up and down) Yeah uh…I am.  
_

_P: Come on Jackie. The news reporter guy wants an interview with you about the store. We can catch up with Steven and the kids later.  
_

_J: Ok. I'll see you later baby. (She kissed him and Katherine and Robby)  
_

_H: Ok. We'll be here…(He watched her walk away as Peter guided her towards the reporters with his hand on her back and he didn't like it)_

**9 months later…**  
_H: I just don't like him!  
_

_J: Well Steven he knows everything about the business! I can't fire him.  
_

_H: Fine but I swear to God-  
_

_J: Baby you have nothing to worry about. I love you. And only you.  
_

_H: (He stared down at her) I know…he just gives me the creeps.  
_

_J: I know…I don't like him either. But he's good for the business. Now…tell me you love me Steven…  
_

_H: (He smiled at her pouting) You know I love you Jacks. I always will. (And they kissed)_

**A year later…**  
_J: Steven! I'm going to have a fashion show in New York! Oh baby you and the kids just have to come! Please!  
_

_H: Of course we'll be there Jacks. (He kissed her) I'm proud of you baby.  
_

_J: Thanks. (She kissed him) We really have the perfect life don't we. _

_H: Yeah we really do…_

**6 months later…**  
_H: I uh…I think you got it everywhere baby. (Still nothing) Jackie? Jacks?  
_

_J: What? Oh…(She smiled at him) Yeah…sorry…(She put the lotion away and looked back over at Hyde and smiled) Were you saying something baby?  
_

_H: Jacks…something's up with you. Now I don't like it when you keep things from me. What's going on with you?  
_

_J: I…nothing really. I don't know…Stergis was just annoying me today.  
_

_H: That creepy guy that was a crush on you?  
_

_J: Yeah. I'm sorry._

_ H: Its ok. (He put a hand on her knee) What did he say that upset you so much?  
_

_J: Nothing really…he just hits on me a lot and it bothers me and-(She looked him in the eye) Steven? Did it bother you that I didn't name clothing line Hyde's creations? _

_H: No. Why would it? Burkhart's creations sounds better.  
_

_J: Oh. Ok. I was just wondering. (She looked down and away from him)  
_

_H: Hey. (He tilted her chin to look at him) You know I love you right?  
_

_J: (She smiled) Yeah I know. I love you too._

**Three weeks later…**  
_J: NO! No! Stop please!  
_

_H: Jack-Jackie-(He chocked out and he heard his daughter crying in the background)  
_

_J: Please! Owww!! No! No!  
_

_P: Yeah you know you like this Jackie! Oh your so fucking tight! Yeah just like that…I know your husband Hyde likes this. But he's not here right now is he! He can't save you!  
_

_J: Stop! Please! J: No! (She jumped up from her sleep all sweaty and turned to Hyde) Steven…_

ok im leaving you with this for now...this was a logn chapter:) Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

CH-6-Fix This

_ J: No! (She jumped up from her sleep all sweaty and turned to Hyde) Steven…_

H: Jacks…baby it's ok. I'm right here. (He went to touch her but she flinched) Jacks?

J: Please don't touch me. (She said balling her eyes out)

H: Honey…it's ok. It's me. It's me Steven. I'm not going to hurt you.

J: He…why…I--(She put her head in her hands and cried)

H: Shhh…It's ok. Everything's ok now. He's gone.

J: Katherine. Where is she? Is she ok did he-

H: No. No she's fine. She's with the Foreman's right now ok? She's fine.

J: I didn't want him to hurt her and I-

H: Jackie…baby its ok. (He took her face in his hands) I know…I know your upset. But he's gone. Your safe now.

J: Steven…how did you know?

H: I don't know…somehow you called me.

J: I knocked the phone off the hook…Katherine was playing with it I think. I was trying to reach it but he-

H: (He put a finger to her lips not wanting her to go on) Katherine must have pressed the speed dial number. (They stared at each other for a moment) Baby I was so scared…

J: Why did he do this to me Steven?

H: I don't know baby…I don't know. All that matters now though is that your safe and Katherine is safe. I promise that no one will eve hurt either of you again ok?

J: (She just nodded her head) Ok Steven…

H: Good.

KF: Hey…your awake. How are you sweetie? Can I get you anything.

J: Um…do you have Katherine?

KF: I'll go get her. She's with Red. (She came back a moment later carrying Katherine and Robby was walking beside her)

R: Hi Momma…

J: Hey sweetie. (Hyde picked him up and sat him on the bed with her)

KF: I'll just leave you all alone. I'll be right outside if you need me.

K: Momma…(She said touching her mothers face)

J: Hey sweetie…god…Steven I thought he was going to hurt her. I just…I wanted to make sure she was ok. She's so little and helpless…

H: (He kissed her head with tears in his eyes) She's perfect Jacks. She's fine.

J: Steven?

H: Yeah baby?

J: How do I get past this?

H: (He sighed not knowing what to tell her) I don't know sweetie…but I'm going to be there with you the whole time. I promise.

R: Mommy are you ok?

J: Yeah…Yeah Robby I'm fine.

R: Promise?

J: I promise baby.

R: When are we going home mommy?

J: Um…I'm not sure sweetie. You'll probably go home with Daddy tonight and I'll stay here for awhile.

R: No.

H: Actually…big guy I need you to go to Grandma and Grandpa's for the night. Watch out for your sister. I need to stay here with your Mom.

R: But-

H: Please buddy. I promise your mom and I will be home soon. But you need to watch out for your little sister ok?

R: Ok Daddy…I promise.

RF: Hey kids…I'm gonna take you back to my house now.

R: Ok Grandpa. (He wrapped his arms around his mom and held her tight) I'm glad your ok Mommy. I love you.

J: (She tried not to cry) I love you two sweetie.

RF: Ok come on. (He picked up Katherine and took Robby's hand and kissed Jackie on the head) I'm glad your ok too kiddo. I love you.

J: (She smiled at him through teary eyes) Love you to Red. (He left and she looked back at Hyde) You could have gone home you know.

H: No. I'm staying here with you. Right by your side.

J: (She tried to smile at him) Steven I'm…I'm scared.

H: I know. But like I said before. No one…No one will ever hurt you or the kids again. I promise you that. I'm going to protect you.

J: Always?

H: Always. (He pulled her close to him and let her cry on his shoulder) Peter will never ever touch you again. I swear to god.

J: I hate him.

H: I know baby. I do to. But its over. He's going to jail ok?

J: Steven it's never going to be the same is it?

H: I don't know…we can try though.

J: I don't think I'll want to-you know. For awhile.

H: Of course. Jackie…take all the time you need. I don't care about that. All I care about is that you are safe and our kids are safe.

J: I want to go home…(She pouted)

H: I know…we can go home soon. But you need to get some sleep.

J: I don't want to sleep Steven…I'll dream about it and I don-

H: I'm right here ok? (He laid next to her holding her in his arms) Nothing is going to happen. And if you have a bad dream just wake me up.

J: Promise you won't get mad at me for waking you up?

H: Of course not. Now go to sleep Jackie.

J: Ok…(She snuggled into his chest) Goodnight Steven.

H: Goodnight Jacks.

J: I love you.

H: I love you to. Don't you ever forget it.

(He kissed her head and they drifted off to sleep. Both of them having pleasant dreams about the other. The nurse came into to tell Hyde to leave but couldn't do it because she looked at how content and happy they seemed so she just left them until the morning)


	7. Chapter 7

**CH-7-Moving On**

(Three Days later Jackie had come home with Hyde it was a Monday morning and Hyde was busily trying to get the kids ready for the day. He let Jackie sleep in but she heard the commotion downstairs and got up and went to see them all)

H: Come on Robby can't you just eat the cereal?

R: NO! I want eggs like mom makes them!

H: Buddy I know but moms asleep right now ok? I don't want to wake her up and were going to be late if you don't eat.

R: No! Eggs!

H: Fine ok I'll just-

J: Steven I can do it.

H: (He flung around to see her standing warily in the doorway) Jackie! What are you doing up? I thought I told you to stay in bed.

J: Steven…relax. Its fine. I'll just cook him breakfast and you can take them to school ok? Its not a big deal.

H: Ok fine but your going back to bed after and Donna's coming over later to check up on you because I have-

J: Steven. I'm fine.

H: Yeah but-

J: Look…can you just go get Robby dressed for school and I will cook for Robby.

H: Fine…come on Robby.

(He picked him up and as he was walking to the door Katherine knocked over the glass of juice on the table which shattered on the ground causing Jackie to jump and scream. The room went silent as Jackie tried to compose herself but Katherine immediately started to cry upsetting Robby)

J: I'm sorry I just-(She went over to the glass shaking and trying to pick it up but sliced her hand which made her cry even harder. Hyde  
placed Robby on the ground and went over to Jackie pulling her to him and letting her cry) I'm sorry Steven I-

H: Jackie…it's ok. I'm going to call Donna and have her come over now. Ok?

J: But what about Robby's eggs and-

H: Jackie…stop it. Go upstairs and I'll be there in a minute.

J: Ok…(She pulled away from him and went upstairs collapsing on her bed crying hysterically. While Hyde called Donna trying to calm down the kids)

D: Hello?

H: Hey. Donna it's Hyde. I uh…I need a favor.

D: Sure. What's up?

H: Jackie's not doing so well and I don't want to leave her here while I go to work. Robby and Katherine are being a handful and I just-

D: Hyde. I'll be right over. I'll bring Luke. (Her and Eric's son)

H: Thank you Donna. I'll try to come home early from work.

D: Don't' worry about it Hyde. Just go get Robby ready for school. (She hung up and Hyde had Robby eat some cereal with much protest and then got him dressed. He went up to see Jackie who was still crying on the bed. He sat down next to her)

H: Jacks…I have to go to work now ok?

J: Ok…I'll see you when you get home.

H: Donna's coming over with Luke. She doesn't have to work today.

J: Can you call me later?

H: Of course. (He kissed her temple and then Donna walked in with Katherine and Luke)

D: Hey. Robby's downstairs all ready to go.

H: Ok. Thanks again Donna. (She just nodded) I love you Jacks.

J: I love you too bye. (He left)

D: Hey best friend. (She sat on the bed with the kids playing at the end of the bed)

J: Hey…you don't have baby-sit me you know.

D: Jackie…I know that your tough and all…but you don't need to go through this alone.

J: I know…but really I'm fine.

D: Jackie…

J: I mean I have to be right? I can't be scared when the kids are around. I need to be happy but I just can't. I keep replaying it in my mind and I-

D: Jackie…stop. It's ok to be vulnerable. What happened to you was terrifying and none of us expect you to be perfectly fine. If you were…that would be something to worry about. So if you need to cry…cry…if you need to yell and scream. Yell and scream.

J: I can't…Donna I can't. I want to but I can't.

D: Ok…just…relax ok? Lets just sit here and watch some TV with the kids ok. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But if you do…I'm here.

J: Thank you Donna. (They hugged) Ok…lets just watch some TV.  
(They turned on the TV for a few hours when the phone rang)

J: I got it. Hello?

H: Hey Jacks. How you doing?

J: I'm fine…Donna and I are just watching some TV with the kids.

H: Ok. The police just called and want me to come by after work to answer some questions…but I'll be home after that.

J: Ok. Whatever.

H: Is there anything you want me to say to the police?

J: No.

H: Are you sure?

J: No Steven. Just answer their questions or whatever.

H: Ok. I guess I'll just see you when I get home.

J: Ok.

H: I love you Jacks.

J: I love you too Steven.

D: Is everything ok?

J: Yeah. Steven just has to go answer some questions at the police station.

D: They don't want to talk to you?

J: Guess not…

D: So…

J: Can you watch the kids for awhile?

D: What? Why?

J: I just…I want to get out for awhile.

D: Jackie I don't know…Hyde said-

J: Steven doesn't have to know. I'll be back in a few hours before he even gets home.

D: But what if he calls again and your not home?

J: Just tell him I'm asleep or something. (She stood up and started to get dressed)

D: But Jackie-

J: Please Donna. You said you wanted to help. And I really need to get out of this house for awhile. Just…watch Katherine for awhile please?

D: Ok fine. You have two hours. But you better get your but back here right after that.

J: Thank you. That's all I ask.

(She finished getting ready and then got her keys and left. She drove to the nearest liquor store and went straight to the Vodka aisle and grabbed three bottles and went to the counter to purchase them. She drove down to the Reservoir and turned on the radio and sat on the roof of the car and drank one whole bottle and a quarter of the second one. Meanwhile back at home)

H: Jackie? Donna? Are you guys here?

D: Shit. (She ran downstairs, the kids were asleep) Hyde…uh…what are you doing home so early? I thought you were going to the police station.

H: I did. But I left work a little early so I could get home earlier to see Jackie. Where is she? Asleep upstairs?

D: Yes! And you shouldn't bother her!

H: What is up with you?

J: Oh shut up Donna. I'm right here. (She mumbled as she stumbled through the door)

D: Oh god…

H: Jackie…are you drunk?

J: No. (She walked past them and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured some more vodka into the glass)

H: Jackie what the hell are you doing?

J: What does it look like I'm doing Steven?

H: Donna why did you let her leave?

D: She just wanted to go and she said it would only be for a little while and-

J: Don't blame this on Donna Steven. (She took a long sip of the vodka as it burned down her throat to numb her pain)

H: Jackie. (He walked to her and tried to take the glass from her but she pulled away) Jackie give me the damn glass!

J: No! It's mine!

H: Jackie. I'm not kidding. Give me the damn glass. If your upset you talk to me you don't turn to vodka to fix this!

J: You don't understand Steven. You'll never understand! How could you?

H: I know that…but your not going to become an alcoholic Jackie. I won't let you.

J: Oh go smoke some pot Steven. (She walked away leaving the alcohol with him and passed out upstairs in her room)

D: Hyde I'm so sorry I just-

H: It's ok Donna. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You should take Luke home. I'll take care of this.

D: Are you going to be ok?

H: Yeah…yeah I'll be fine.

D: Ok. Call if you need anything. And again…I am very sorry.

H: I know Donna. I know…

Ok...thats it for this chatper. Please REVIEW! It doesn't take long! Since this is my first story, I want some feedback as to what you all think of it. Thank you to Casper1990 and Darknight03 for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**CH-8-We need Help**

(A week later Jackie was still constantly fighting with Hyde. He tried his hardest to be nice to her but she would yell and scream and her alcohol consumption was no better)

H: Why are you pushing me away Jackie?

J: Steven stop!

H: Damn it Jackie. Can you please just talk to me?

J: Steven if you were smart…you'd realize you should just leave me alone. The more you push me the more pissed off I get.

H: Hey! When we got married we vowed to stay together through everything. I get that this is hard for you ok but you can't shut me out Jackie.

J: You get that this is hard for me Steven?

H: Yes and I-

J: You don't know anything Steven! Do you have an idea what it feels like to not feel comfortable in your own body. I can't look at myself Steven. I hate it when you touch me now or you try and kiss me because it doesn't feel the same. I feel dirty even if I take a shower three times a day and I can't look at my own daughter without thinking of what could have happened to her. The only thing that's keeping me sane right now is that vodka. It makes the pain go away Steven! You can't do that!

(Hyde just stared at Jackie now knowing what to do when Robby walked in)

R: Mommy? Daddy? Why are you yelling again?

H: Robby…I'm sorry bud. Go back to sleep.

R: I can't…you are keeping me up Daddy.

H: I'm sorry…we won't yell anymore ok? Want me to take you back to your room?

R: No. I want Mommy to do it. (He stared at his mom who wouldn't look at him) Mommy?

J: Robby not now.

R: But Mommy-

J: I said not now Robby! (She went into the bathroom in the master bedroom slamming the door and Robby started to cry)

H: Robby…its ok baby. (He picked him up and held him tight)

R: Mommy doesn't love me anymore.

H: No. No that's not true. She loves you very much. She's just upset right now. Come on…I'll read you a story before you go back to sleep.

R: What happened to Mommy Daddy?

H: She…someone hurt your Mom. And she's having a hard time dealing with it.

R: Daddy can't help her?

H: I wish I could Buddy but I can't…come on.

(They walked down to Robby's room and Hyde placed him in the bed. He went to the shelf and brought one of Robby's favorite books over. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to read to Robby. In the bathroom Jackie was crying her eyes out. She didn't mean to yell at Robby and she felt horrible now. She had heard him talking to Hyde thinking that she didn't love him anymore but that was far from the truth. But she was scared…she didn't want to let anyone come close to her in fear of being hurt again…even her own son. After about twenty minutes she wiped away her tears and walked down the hall into Katherine's room)

J: Hey baby…(She stroked her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes) I'm so sorry sweetie…I shouldn't have brought you to the store that day. But I had no one else to take care of you…I was so afraid that Peter was going to hurt you. But I promise…that I will never let anyone hurt you baby girl. I promise. And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. But I love you…and Robby. And your Daddy…more than anything. I promise I'm going to figure this out soon…(She kissed her forehead) I love you sweetie.

(She walked down the hall and saw Hyde putting Robby back to bed. Hyde saw her and kissed Robby on the head, Jackie turned and started to go down the stairs. Hyde was right behind her though)

H: Where are you going? (He sounded so tired and sad and she felt bad)

J: I uh…I'm just going for a drive. I'll be back later. (She said without turning to look at him)

H: Jackie…have you had anything to drink?

J: No. I promise.

H: Ok…

(She continued her way down the stairs and made it out to her car without crying. Hyde watched her pull out of the driveway from the window in their bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to cry. After about twenty minutes, he checked on the kids and then went downstairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of Vodka and started to think. He picked up the phone and the phone book and called a familiar number)

P: Hello?

H: Hello Ms. Burkhart its Steven Hyde.

P: Steven?

H: Jackie's husband…

P: Oh…right. Hello Steven.

H: Look…I know that you and Jackie aren't very close but…Jackie was…she was…

P: Steven? What is it? Did something happen to Jackie?

H: She was raped Ms. Burkhart.

P: What? When? Who did that to her?

H: A little over a week ago…one of her employees did it. Look…I know that you don't have the best relationship with her…but I can't get through to her. She keeps pushing me away and I don't know what to do.

P: You want me to talk to her?

H: If you would…I mean I know that your busy a lot but Jackie needs her mother. Regardless of what has gone on with you two. I think maybe she might feel comfort in your concern for her…

P: I'll get a plane ticket tomorrow. I should be there in two days.

H: Thank you Ms. Burkhart.

P: It'll be good to come see Jackie…and your…your children. I guess I've never met them…you have a boy and girl right?

H: Yes. I'm sure Robby and Katherine would love to meet you.

P: OK then. Hang in there Steven. I'll be there soon.

H: Ok Thank you.

(He hung up the phone and went upstairs and waited for Jackie to come home)


	9. Chapter 9

**CH-9-A Mothers Confession**

(Two days later Jackie was sitting in the living room watching Katherine play with her toys on the floor. Hyde had gone to work and dropped off Robby at school. There was a knock at the door and Jackie slowly looked out the window to see who it was. She was shocked to see her mother standing there)

J: Mom? (She asked as she opened the door)

P: Hello Jacquelyn.

J: Mom…what are you doing here?

P: That doesn't matter…may I come in?

J: Um…sure. Come in. (She walked in and looked around the house)

P: Its no mansion…(Jackie rolled her eyes) But its perfect.

J: Ok who are you and what have you done with my mother?

P: Well-(She was interrupted by Katherine calling to her mom) Oh my…is this little Katherine?

J: Yeah…this is my daughter Katherine.

P: Oh sweetheart…she's absolutely adorable.

J: Thank you. (She picked her up and turned back to her mother) So mom…what are you doing here?

P: Steven called me.

J: What? Why would he do that?

P: Sweetie…I know what happened.

J: Look mom…I'm fine. Really. You can go home now.

P: No. I don't I think I can do that Jackie…there are things I need to tell you. Things I should have told you a long time ago.

J: Mom what are you talking about?

P: Maybe we should sit down. (Jackie eyed her mother suspiciously and set Katherine down in her play pin before sitting down on the couch)

J: Ok Mom what is going on?

P: I know that I have never been a good mother. But…when I found out that I was pregnant with you…oh Jackie I was so happy. I wanted us to be best friends. But when you were two…one of your Father's friends raped me.

J: What? Why didn't you ever tell me? (She asked shocked by her mothers confession)

P: Because…I became bitchy and self centered. I didn't want to admit what happened. But your father…he didn't care Jackie. He just said I had to deal with it. I tried to press charges but your father wouldn't let me. So I started drinking…I neglected you and I started lashing out at your father.

J: I…Mom…I don't know what to say.

P: I know that this is hard ok? And I should have told you once you got older but I just couldn't at that point. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I never should have done that. But I'm not going to let you do that to your children.

J: I don't want to…but I'm scared.

P: I know you are. Really I do.

J: What am I supposed to do Mom?

P: Unlike me…you have a husband who loves you more than anything Jackie. He's trying to help and I know that you don't want to let him in but you have to.

J: What am I supposed to say to him though?

P: Just tell him how you feel. He'll listen to you Jackie. You are so lucky to have him. Please don't push him away.

J: I don't want to…but I--I just…(She started to cry)

P: Oh Jackie…come here sweetie. (She took her in her arms and let her cry) It's going to be ok. I promise.

J: When does it stop hurting Mom?

P: It never really does sweetie. What happened to you is horrible. But eventually…you'll realize that there are more things in your life than just the pain. Unfortunately for me it was Alcohol and rich men. I let them use me…like I used alcohol. I won't let you turn into me Jackie. I won't.

J: You should have talked to me Mom…I thought you hated me.

P: I never hated you Jackie. I just never knew what I was supposed to say to you.

J: God…why am I pushing Steven away? I know he's trying to help me but every time he comes close to me I freak out.

P: I know. But…I'm going to stay here and help you Jackie.

J: Really?

P: Yeah. I've been a horrible mother but I promise you…from now on…I'm going to be here. For you and your children. My…my Grandchildren.

J: (She smiled through teary eyes) Thank you Mom.

P: Don't mention it sweetie.

J: I have to talk to Steven now don't I?

P: I think that you should.

J: (She took a deep breathe) How is he going to forgive me?

P: He loves you Jackie. There is nothing to forgive you for.

J: I think I need to take a drive to think before I do this.

P: Ok.

J: Can you watch Katherine for me?

P: Sure. I would love to.

J: Thanks. (They hugged again and she started to walk towards the door but turned to face her mother again) Thank you for opening up to me Mom.

P: (She smiled teary eyed at her beautiful daughter she had neglected for so long) I should have done it a long time ago. You're a very smart mature girl Jackie. And I'm sorry that I missed so much of your life.

J: (She smiled warily at her mother) That's ok. You can make it up to me by not abandoning my kids.

P: I won't.

J: Good.

(She kissed Katherine on the head and went to her car and drove around to clear her head. She wound up going straight to her store which was boarded up because she hadn't been back yet. She saw the busted window where Hyde had jumped through to save her and she started to cry. Slowly…she walked through the door and looked around. There wasn't much damage to the store other than the window but it still needed work. She sat down on the floor up against the counter and cried for herself. She cried for her mother. And for her children and her Husband. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore)


	10. Chapter 10

**CH-10-Are you Strong Enough to be my Man?**

(Hyde was sitting at Grooves, not many people were in the shop and he was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened. Pam walked in holding Katherine and he smiled slightly at the sight before him)

P: Hello Steven.

H: Hello Ms. Burkhart.

P: Please…Steven your married to my daughter…call me Pam.

H: (He smiled at her) Ok…Hello Pam. (Katherine reached out for her father and he took her in his arms) Hey Katherine.

P: She is beautiful Steven. I can't wait to meet Robby.

H: I'm sure he'll love you. (They just stared at each other for a moment) So…I uh…I take it you talked to Jackie?

P: Yeah…there were something that I needed to tell her. I was…I was raped to. When Jackie was only two…I turned to alcohol to numb the pain and that's why I neglected Jackie for so long.

H: Oh…I…Pam…I'm so sorry.

P: (She smiled at Steven) You know…when you first started dating my daughter I didn't like you very much. I wanted her to stay with that Kelso boy. But…I was wrong about you. Behind your scruffy exterior…you're a good man. And you love my daughter very much. I can tell.

H: I do love her. I would do anything for her.

P: I know that now. And I'm sorry…for the way I treated Jackie…and you. But I promise from now on I'll be around more.

H: I'm sure Jackie will be very happy.

P: She went for a drive. But she should be home soon. I called Mrs. Foreman and I'm going over there to visit and I'm bringing Katherine with me. I think were picking up Robby from school as well. You should go home and talk to her. I think she's ready now.

H: Ok. Thank you so much Pam.

P: Hey…were family aren't we?

H: (He smiled at her) Yeah. We are.

(They hugged and Hyde let Leo know he was leaving to go find Jackie. He was driving towards their house when he noticed her car in front of her store and he parked and got out. He walked to the front door and saw Jackie leaning up against the counter. She looked up and he saw the fresh tear marks on her face. He walked slowly towards the counter and sat down next to her and waited…)

J: You know when I was six…my father told me that one day I would get married to a rich man. He said that love didn't matter and that if I didn't marry a rich man he would disown me…That's why I thought that money and looks were the only acceptable things when I was younger. I guess that's why I stayed with Kelso for so long because I thought that's who I was supposed to be with…but you…you changed everything for me Steven. You make me so happy…but you scared me. You made me feel so many different things but I also knew that you wouldn't let me in. But you did…after a long time and all the horrible things we put each other through…you let me in. And I am so happy with you Steven. But…I never expected this to happen to me. To us. And I'm sorry that I'm pushing you away. I don't want to. But I don't know how to talk to you about this…(She finally turned to look at him with tears in her eyes and she the tears in his eyes) Steven…tell me what to do. Tell me how I fix this.

H: Jackie…I wish I could…really…I do. But I don't know how you fix this. God knows if I knew I would tell you. I hate seeing you this upset.

J: I'm sorry.

H: Hey…you have nothing to apologize for.

J: Of course I do. I've been yelling and screaming at you when you were just trying to help. Not to mention my drinking…

H: Jackie…I didn't expect you to be ok after this happened. And its' ok that you didn't want to talk to me…I get it now.

J: What about Robby? I yelled at him Steven. I didn't mean to I just couldn't even talk to him…he probably hates me now.

H: No he doesn't. He'll forgive you Jacks. It's ok.

J: How did I get so lucky to have you?

H: (He smiled at her and stroked her cheek) Well…you were wicked hot and you know…I figured Kelso was a dumbass so you could use a sexy guy like me.

J: Oh god…shut up.

H: Hey I'm serious man! I'm freaking sexy!

J: You really know how to ruin a sentimental moment don't you?

H: Sorry. I'm just trying to make you smile. I've missed that smile of yours.

J: (She smiled weakly) Yeah…so have I.

H: Your going to get through this Jackie.

J: I know…I just…I don' t understand why he did this to me. I trusted him. Yeah…sometimes he annoyed me but…I never thought he would…he would…

H: Jacks. (He placed a hand on her back and she looked back at him) Peter Stergis is a bastard. What he did to you is unforgivable, sickening and wrong. And if I could…I would kill him for hurting you. But he will never…ever touch you again.

J: I know that…but Steven how am I supposed to trust people now? What if I hire someone else and it happens again and I-

H: It's not going to happen again.

J: How do you know that Steven? I mean…I never expected it to happen this time. Who's to say it can't happen again?

H: (He took a deep breathe) Your right…but…you can't let this change you Jackie. If you do…than Peter won.

J: So I'm just supposed to trust every person that comes into my life now?

H: No…you probably won't be able to do that.

J: So what do I do?

H: You take as much time as you need to be ok. You probably never will be 100 percent ok…but just enough to go back to work and what not. Then…you fix up the store and you hire some new people. It's going to be hard…but your not alone now Jackie. You have me…and Robby and Katherine, and the Foreman's, Eric and Donna, Fez and Kelso. And now your Mom…Were all here for you Jackie.

J: (She smiled at him and leaned up against him resting her head on his shoulder) Thank you Steven.

H: Anytime Doll face. I love you.

J: (She held onto him tightly) I love you too…(She said softly and he smiled. And they sat happily together...they weren't perfect. But they were getting there...)


	11. Chapter 11

**CH-11-Second Chances**

(A few hours later Jackie and Hyde headed over to the Foreman's to meet up with Pam, Kitty and their kids. When they got their they noticed the whole gang was there. They all just looked at Jackie not knowing what to say. Pam was holding Robby on her lap and he looked at his mom nervously)

J: Hey guys…uh…Can I talk to Robby alone for a minute?

(They all just nodded and got up. Pam placed Robby on the couch as they all went to the kitchen to leave them alone)

H: You gonna be ok?

J: Yep. (She smiled at him and he kissed her cheek before going into the kitchen. Jackie took a deep breathe and sat down on the couch with her son. He didn't look at her, he just sat quietly on the couch with a slight frown on his face. She smiled because he looked so much like Steven. She turned to him and put a hand on his tiny little knee) Hey buddy…

R: Hi…

J: Look sweetie…I'm really sorry about yelling at you the other night.

R: Mommy…why did you yell at me? I just wanted you to tuck me in. You always tuck me in.

J: (She tried to hold in her tears) I know…and I love to tuck you in.

R: Then what did I do wrong Mommy?

J: Robby…I was just upset about something…

R: Daddy said someone hurt you. Why did someone do that Mommy?

J: I uh…I don't know sweetie. But he hurt me really badly and I was upset about that. But…it's no excuse for me yelling at you. And I'm sorry.

R: Are you better now Mommy?

J: I'm getting there…

R: So you still love me?

J: Oh honey of course I love you.

R: Ok…I love you too Mommy. (He got up and hugged her tightly and she felt like crying) Will you tuck me in tonight?

J: I would love to sweetie.

R: Good. Can we go see Pam now?

J: (She pulled back and laughed a little) Pam? You call her Pam?

R: Yeah. She said she's to young to be called grandma.

J: (She laughed at him) Yeah…she would say that. But…sure lets go see Mom. I mean Pam…

R: Yay! (He jumped into his mothers arms and they walked into the kitchen where everyone was talking and eating some cookies)

H: Hey.

J: Hey.

R: Daddy…Mommy's getting better and she still loves me. (He said with a smile)

H: (Hyde just smiled at his son) Good son.

R: Can I go sit with Pam Mommy?

J: Sure. (She kissed his cheek and set him down on the ground where he ran over to Pam)

H: He calls her Pam?

J: Yeah…I mean my mother may have changed a little…but she's still Pam Burkhart.

H: (He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder) So…you feel better now that you talked to Robby?

J: A little bit.

H: Good. (He kissed her head) Now lets go have some cookies.

(She smiled and took his hand as they sat together on a chair at the table)

E: So Jackie…I've missed your bright shinning face around my house. However…I have not missed your bitchy attitude devil.

H: Hey watch what you say about my wife.

J: No it's ok Steven. Eric secretly loves me. He just can't get over how perfect I am you know since he is so much of a dumbass.

E: I'm a dumbass?

J: Yeah. You are.

E: Well…this is true. It's good to have you back Jackie.

J: (She smiled at him) Thanks Foreplay.

E: You told her about that? (He said to Donna)

D: Of course I did. She's my best friend. I tell her everything.

E: Well…isn't that just great! (He said getting up)

F: Jackie I bought you some candy to cheer you up…but…I ate it. (He said ashamed) I…I have a problem.

J: (She tried not to laugh at him) It's ok Fez. It was sweet of you to think of me though.

MK: Yeah you know I told him no to do it.

F: Oh shut up Kelso! You were waving it in front of me saying eat it Fez! Eat it!

MK: I did not!

RF: Oh will you two idiots shut up! No one cares about what you do in your personal lives.

MK: Oh well you don't have to be mean about it Mr. Foreman!

P: You all are a very weird group of people…

KF: Oh were not weird…were just…were just different.

J: No…were weird. But…I wouldn't want it any other way.

H: Yeah were just one big happy dysfunctional family.

MK: You know Jackie and I totally should have gotten married. We were a freakin hot couple. Our kids would have been freakin gorgeous!

H: Kelso don't start with me man.

J: Yeah Kelso we would have never worked.  
MK: Why not?

J: Because you're a dumbass.

RF: Man…I love this girl.

KF: Yeah. It's so good to have you back sweetie.

J: (She smiled at them) Well…its good to be back. (She smiled at Hyde and kissed him)

H: What was that for?

J: I don't know…I love you.

H: (He smiled) I love you too.

J: I'm gonna be fine.

H: Yeah. Yeah you are.

(For the rest of the night they just hung out and talked about old times. Jackie wasn't completely ok. But eventually she would be. But for now…she was happy with her family. Because without them, she wouldn't have been able to move on)

Ok…so ithought about ending it here...but i think im going to write a few more chapters. im also starting another story too. so look out for that. please review and tell me what you think! thank you to everyone who was reviewed so far, espeically to casper1990 who has reviewed the most. i appreciate it! Enjoy:)


	12. Chapter 12

(A week later Jackie was talking to contractors about fixing up the store so it could be up and running again. After talking to him she took Katherine over to Groove's to visit Hyde for a bit. He smiled when he saw her walk in)

H: Hey!

J: Hey. (She kissed him on the cheek and handed Katherine to him)

H: Hello pretty girl.

K: Daddy!

H: What are you up to Kitty Kat?

K: Momma take me lunch.

H: Mommy took you out to lunch? Was it good?

K: Mmmm!

H: (He laughed at her) You wanna go play with Uncle Leo?

K: Yay!

H: Hey Leo Katherine's here. She wants to play.

L: Alright! (He ran over to her) Lets go man! (He picked up Katherine and took her over to the couch where they were playing paddy cake)

H: Hey. So how was the meeting?

J: It was ok. A lot more money than I expected but whatever…

H: How much more?

J: 10,000 dollars. (Hyde's face fell) Yeah…he said that the window and doors have to be replaced and new locks…incase any one had Peter's keys. And I guess there's other damage around too I kind of blocked him out after awhile.

H: Man…uh…ok. I can talk to WB and-

J: No Steven it's fine. I talked to my mom and she said she is going to help.

H: Oh…well that's nice of her.

J: Yeah…I like having her around more.

H: Good. (She smiled weakly and looked over at Leo and Katherine) You ok?

J: Yeah I'm sorry…just tired.

H: Yeah…you didn't sleep much last night.

J: You heard me?

H: Yeah…I was going to come talk to you…but I figured you'd want to be alone.

J: Yeah…Um…do you mind if I leave Katherine with you? I just kind of want to go home and sleep for a bit.

H: Sure. I'll pick up Robby too.

J: Ok. Thank you sweetie. (She kissed him sweetly on the lips) See you later. (She started to walk away and then turned back to him) Oh! I almost forgot. Kitty said she wants to make the cake for Katherine's birthday tomorrow. So everyone's coming over at around five I guess.

H: Ok. I can't believe she is going to be Four.

J: (She looked over at her and smiled) I know…she's growing up so fast.

H: Yeah…she's perfect. Just like her mother.

J: (She turned back to him and smiled) I know. (He just laughed) See you later.

H: Bye babe. (He watched Jackie kiss Katherine on the head and then Leo once he started protesting about wanting a kiss and Hyde laughed. Jackie drove home and took a long hot shower to relax and then changed. She pulled out Katherine's presents she had bought and wrapped them and then sat on the couch to watch some TV. Then the phone rang)

J: Hello?

P: Hello sweetie. It's your mother.

J: Hey Mom. What's up?

P: Just wanted to check in say hi.

J: Ok…hey Mom.

P: Also…I uh…well I can't come to Katherine's party tomorrow.

J: What? (She said getting angry) You said you were going to be there Mom.

P: I know sweetie but I met this guy and he wants to take me to New York for the weekend. I'm sorry.

J: Yeah. Whatever. I get it. You come here pour your heart out about what happened to you. Comfort me for a minute and then ditch my kids.

P: I know it sounds bad but I just can't say no to a good man. You know that.

J: Well if you do this Mom then you don't get a second chance.

P: Jackie that's not fair.

J: No what's not fair is that you have completely ditched me my whole life. I really thought that you were going to be here this time. But something's never change.

P: I'm sorry Jackie.

J: Yeah me too. (She hung up the phone and went up stairs and went to bed. Hyde came home with Robby and Katherine who both ran up to their Mom's room and jumped up and down on the bed waking her up) Oh…hey guys. (She said sleepily)

R: Hey Mommy! Is everything ready for Katherine's part tomorrow?

J: Uh…yeah just about.

K: Pammy! Pammy!

R: Yeah where's Pam?

J: She uh…she'll be here later. Tomorrow.

R: Ok. Lets go play Katherine. (They ran past their Dad in the doorway and Jackie sat at the edge of the bed and took a deep breathe rubbing her eyes trying not to cry)

H: Sorry about that. I tried to get them before they woke you up.

J: It's fine…

H: (He saw how tired she looked and her red puffy eyes and panicked) Jacks?

J: What?

H: Are you ok?

J: I uh…yeah…no…I don't know. (Tears welled up in her eyes again and Hyde rushed to her side and held her)

H: Jackie is this about-

J: No…it's about my Mom.

H: What happened?

J: She's leaving tomorrow Steven. She's not coming to the party she's ditching our kids. And me! I thought that she was different this time.

H: Your kidding?

J: No. Steven what am I going to tell Katherine and Robby. They love her. And I mean its bad enough that she ditched me time and time again but I thought she was sincere this time. I really did…

H: Yeah…me too…

J: I hate her.

H: Me too. I'm sorry I should have called her I just thought-

J: No…this isn't your fault. I'm glad she came she helped but I just…I don't even care about me this time. I care about Katherine and Robby. This is going to ruin her birthday.

H: Jacks…we'll just…we'll make something up.

J: God its not about making up lies Steven! I don't want my kids to go through this! I swore that when I had kids that I would never treat them the way my parents treated me. And that I wouldn't lie to them to save them from pain. And now…I put my daughter in danger with some psycho and I have to break their hearts by telling them that their grandmother doesn't want them. No wait correction. Me.

H: Jackie. First of all…you didn't put Katherine in danger. We've been over that. She's fine. Nothing happened to her. And secondly your Mother's a bitch and were going to figure this out. Your not the only one who got the short end of the stick with sucky parents remember?

J: I know…I know that its just…I want them to be different from us.

H: I know you do. So do I…but this is happening. So we have to figure this out. Together. Ok?

J: I know…I'm just…I'm so tired Steven…I can't deal with this right now.

H: Come here. (He stood up and held her in his arms as she cried) It's going to be ok.

J: What are we going to tell them?

H: Well…we'll buy some gift and say its from her and then tell them later ok?

J: I really thought she cared this time Steven…

H: I know you did.

J: God I'm so stupid. Just because she told her biggest secret doesn't mean she loves me.

H: I love you.

J: (She smiled at him) Yeah. I know…and I love you too.

H: Then we don't need your Mom.

J: She was supposed to pay for the store.

H: We'll figure that out too.

J: How?

H: I don't know right now. But We'll figure it out. We always do.

J: I think I need to go back to sleep now.

H: (He kissed her forehead) Go to sleep baby.

J: Wake me up later?

H: Yeah…try and relax ok?

J: I'll try.

H: Everything is going to be fine. (He kissed her forehead and she went and laid on the bed and he turned off the lights and went downstairs to play with the kids. The whole time thinking about what a bitch Pam Burkhart was and what he could do to cheer Jackie up)


	13. Chapter 13

**CH-13-Birthday Wishes**

(The next day Jackie and Hyde were busily getting things ready for Katherine's birthday party. Kitty came bursting through the door with a cake in her hands)

KF: Am I late!?

H: Hey Mrs. Foreman. No your not late.

KF: Oh thank god! Here I brought the cake.

J: It looks great Mrs. Foreman. Thank you. (She set the cake down and pulled Jackie into a tight hug) Oh…um…Mrs. Foreman?

KF: Are you ok sweetie? How are you doing?

J: I uh…well…(She was holding on tighter making it hard to breathe) I can't really breathe Mrs. Foreman…(She choked out) Mrs. Foreman…Steven…

H: Ok Mrs. Foreman. Let go…(He detached her from Jackie)

KF: Sorry…your just so…sweet. I can't help it!

J: (She smiled weakly at her) Oh…thank you. Um…I'm fine.

KF: Are you sure…maybe you should go to a rape counselor. (Jackie winced)

RF: Ok Kitty…just…calm down. Jackie's fine right?

J: (She smiled) Yep. I'm fine.

K: Mommy can we have cake now?

J: No…not yet sweetie.

R: Mommy when is Pam coming?

J: She uh…(She looked over at Hyde)

H: Robby Pam's not going to be able to make it.

R: Why not? She promised she would be here for Katherine's party.

H: Look buddy-

R: She doesn't love us?

J: Excuse me. (She left the room quickly and ran up to her room so she wouldn't cry in front of the kids)

RF: Kids…why don't you go keep a look out for everyone else ok?

R: Ok Grandpa! (Him and Katherine ran to the living room)

KF: Please don't tell me Pam did it again.

H: She did it again.

KF: Oh that selfish bitch.

RF: How's Jackie?

H: How does it look like she's doing? (He sighed and shook his head) I just…I don't know what to do to make this better. I mean things are just so messed up. She's still sacred about what happened and now her mom bails. How do I help her?

RF: Just let her know your there for her. Or do something so you two can have some alone time. Without the kids.

KF: Oh yay! Then we would be able to have the kids for the night!

H: Yeah but then I'm afraid she'll think I'll want to…and I know she's not ready.

RF: Let her know that's not why your doing it.

KF: I'll tell you what…lets get through this party and the reopening of Jackie's store and then we'll worry about that ok?

H: Ok. Sounds good. Thank you guys.

RF: Anytime son.

(Eric, Donna and their son Luke, Fez, Kelso, Brooke and Betsey all came for the party. Jackie came back downstairs and they all had cake and opened all of Katherine's presents. When everything was cleaned up and everyone was gone Jackie and Hyde were sitting on their bed just relaxing)

H: Well I think that Katherine had fun.

J: Yeah…I think so too.

H: They didn't ask about your Mom again.

J: Thank God. I don't know what I would have said.

H: That she's a psycho bitch?

J: Steven…

H: Ok I'm sorry. I just hate what she did to you.

J: Well just promise you won't ever do it and I'll be fine.

H: Jackie. I would never, ever leave you. You know that right?

J: (She looked over at him with tears in her eyes) Yeah…

H: Come here…(He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly) I love you Jackie.

J: (She snuggled into his chest) I love you too Steven.

H: Good. Now everything is going to be fine. WB said that he's going to pay for the damages and in a week your store will be up and running again.

J: I know. Remind me to thank him later.

H: Ok babe.

J: Hey Steven?

H: Yeah?

J: Are you uh…are you mad we haven't…since…?

H: No. Of course not. Jackie I completely understand. Its ok. Seriously.

J: (She smiled at him sincerely) I want to its just…

H: Jackie. Stop.

J: Ok…(She rested her head back on his chest) Thank you for all this.

H: That's what a husband is for.

J: You know you've changed so much since we were kids.

H: Is that a good thing?

J: It's a great thing. Not that I didn't love you then too…I just like being able to rely on you completely.

H: Well its good to be able to take care of you.

J: (She kissed his lips sweetly) Can we go to sleep now Steven?

H: Sure baby.

J: I love you.

H: I love you too.

J: Goodnight.

H: Goodnight.

R: Mommy? Daddy? (They looked over at their kids in the doorway)

H: What's up guys? You ok?

R: Can we sleep with you?

J: (She smiled at Hyde) Sure. Come on.

(They ran over to the bed and climbed in with them. Katherine snuggled up to her Hyde and Robby snuggled up to Jackie)


	14. Chapter 14

**CH-14-Flashbacks**

(A week later Jackie was having the grand re-opening of her store. The whole gang was at the store helping her get ready and Jackie was a nervous wreck)

H: Jackie calm down.

E: Yeah the store's great Jackie. Just like it was before.

J: I know. I know…its just…I-(She looked over at the counter and spaced out for a moment and started to see flashbacks)

_P Shhh…you listen and I'm going to show you how not to get yourself killed ok? (Her eyes began to tear up) No…no don't cry baby girl. Peters here and he's going to take care of you. Now…get down on your knees. (Jackie began to cry and tremble and she looked over at Katherine who was just staring at them weirdly) Oh…you don't want the baby to watch I got it. (He turned the baby chair away from them) Now…she can' see anything. Get down on your knees Jackie…or…(He pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at her head) Or…I can just kill you. You pick Jackie. But I'm sure that little Katherine here would much rather have her mother while she grew up don't you think? _

H: Jackie? Jackie?

J: Huh? What?

H: Are you ok?

J: Yeah I'm fine.

H: Are you sure? You were spacing out a bit there?

J: No I'm fine…just tired from all the preparations for the reopening. I'm fine.

F: Yeah so I think you should sell candy here too.

RF: You really have a problem son.

J: Fez I can't sell candy I-

_J: Please! Owww!! No! No!_

_P: Yeah you know you like this Jackie! Oh your so fucking tight! Yeah just like that…I know your husband Hyde likes this. But he's not here right now is he! He can't save you!_

_J: Stop! Please! _

D: Jackie…are you sure your ok…your doing it again?

J: I just…I'll be in the back. (She turned around quickly and ran to the back room trying to calm her self down)

MK: Hyde man…I don't think she's ok.

H: I know…

KF: She might be having flashbacks of what happened.

H: Can you guys watch the store? I'm going to go check on her.

D: Yeah we'll just be out here.

H: Thanks. (He went to the back room and saw Jackie sitting on a box in the corner trying to breathe) Jacks?

J: Steven? Oh hi...I just…sorry I need to relax for a minute.

H: Honey…are you ok?

J: I just…I keep…I keep seeing it over and over Steven.

H: Jackie…

J: I can't do this.

H: Yes you can.

J: No! I don't want to be here!

H: What do you want to do?

J: I just…I can't be in this place…knowing what happened her. How am I supposed to work here when I keep seeing that?

H: Come here…(He pulled her to him and let her cry)

J: Steven I can't…I can't…

H: Ok…ok clam down baby. I'm right here.

J: But what am I going to do? I'm supposed to be reopening right now.

H: We can end it right now.

J: And what do we do then?

H: I don't know yet…

J: And your Dad…he spent all that money and I just-

H: Jackie. You need to stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself ok? It doesn't matter. It's just money.

J: But-

H: Please baby…please…stop worrying about them.

J: I want to go home Steven.

H: Ok. Lets get you home.

(They walked out into the room again and Donna came over to them)D: Jackie are you ok?

J: No…I need to go home now.

D: (She looked at Hyde who just nodded his head) Ok…we'll close up ok? You go home with Hyde and the kids.

J: Are you sure?

D: OF course. Just go home.

J: Thank you Donna. (She hugged her)

D: No problem.

H: Ok come on. Robby, Katherine go with your Mom out to the car. I'll be right there baby. (She just nodded and took the kids to the car) Hey guys…she just…she keeps seeing it over and over again. I think it would be best if we just close the shop up.

KF: For good?

H: I don't know…for awhile. I want to know what she wants to do first.

RF: That sounds like a good plan. You go home with her and we'll take care of everything.

H: Thanks guys. (He went back to the car and started it) Ready to go home?

R: Why are we leaving Mommy?

J: Because I don' feel to great sweetie.

R: Oh…I'm sorry Mommy.

J: It's ok sweetie.

(They drove home and started to play with the kids and Jackie pulled Hyde aside)

J: Steven…?

H: Yeah?

J: Thank you…

H: (He kissed her forehead) I love you babe.

J: I love you too.

(They smiled and went back to play with their kids)


	15. Chapter 15

**CH-15-Ideas**

(Two days later Hyde was at work talking to one of his employees Chris)

C: Hey so did you see that the store next to us is empty now? There looking for someone to buy it.

H: Really? I've never been in their.

C: Yeah. It's pretty nice. Big enough for like a clothing store.

H: Seriously!?

C: Yeah. Hey…Jackie…

H: That's exactly what I was thinking. Hey do you mind closing up? I want to surprise Jackie tonight.

C: Sure Boss. Go ahead.

(Hyde grabbed his stuff and went to the Foreman's who picked up the kids. Hyde came home to grab Jackie and they went out to dinner and then over to Groove's at around nine at night)

J: Steven what are we doing here?

H: I have a surprise for you. Come on. (Hyde took his keys and opened up the store next to Groove's)

J: Wait…why are we going in here?

H: Just wait baby…

J: But-

H: (He started to laugh) Jacks…(He flipped on the lights)

J: What is this place?

H: Well some guy was storing stuff in here for awhile…it wasn't really a store. But there selling it…actually…they sold it.

J: TO who?

H: To me.

J: What? Why? Are you expanding Groove's?

H: No…I bought it for you.

J: (She turned to him shocked) For me?

H: Yeah…I know that you didn't want to be at the old store because it was to hard. I thought maybe you could open the store here.

J: Oh Steven…

H: Its bigger than the old store and its close to me. That way you'll be safe.

J: Steven…(She put her hand to her mouth trying not to cry)

H: So what do you think? Do you like it?

J: This is the sweetest thing you have ever done for me Steven.

H: So your happy?

J: Yes! I love it! (She hugged him) Thank you!

H: No problem.

J: You are just the sweetest man alive.

H: I know I seriously am!

J: Oh…were going to be together so much more now!

H: I know…we can take lunch breaks together…and other breaks…(He said with a smile)

J: What kind of breaks?  
(Cut to circle)

J: (Couching) Man…I haven't done this since the kids were born.

H: Yeah…I don't do to much…just sometimes at work when I'm bored.

J: Yeah…its cool. Oh my god! Steven…we could like make a BIG window here so we could see each other like all the time and we would be so cool!

H: Jackie…your insane.

J: I am not insane Steven! I'm perfect!

H: This is true…

J: Yeah…I'm cool. (She looked down at her ring) Wow…Steven you bought me a nice ring. (She shoved it in her face) Steven your hot.

H: I know I am.

J: I miss you Steven.

H: Jackie…don't…I won't be able to stop now that I am under the influence of this illegal substance.

J: Huh?

H: Sorry. Hey…did you hear about this car that runs on water.

J: Oh my god…

H: It runs on water Jackie!

J: Shut up!

H: Fine…someday I'm going to buy a car that runs on water and you and everyone else is going to be so jealous of me.

J: Steven if you buy a car that runs on water…were going to have a serious problem in this relationship.

H: Oh come on! How cool would that be!

J: (She started laughing uncontrollably) I married a freak!

H: Why are you laughing!?

J: I don't know! (She started laughing harder)

H: Jackie stop.

J: No! Hey…I'm hungry.

H: Me too…

J: Lets go get some Chinese food!

H: Alright lets go.

J: Yay! (They jumped up and were going to leave when Jackie turned back to Hyde) Hey Steven?

H: Yeah babe?

J: (She hugged him) Thank you so much for doing this for me.

H: I would do anything baby.

J: I know…that's why I love you.

H: I love you too.

J: Now. Lets go get some food!

H: Your such a bad stoner Jackie.

J: Yes. But you still love me!

H: Yeah. But I still want that car that runs on water!

J: Idiot.

H: Whatever. Lets go.

J: Lets go!


	16. Chapter 16

**CH-16-The Getaway**

H: Hello beautiful.

J: Hey. (She kissed his lips sweetly) What's up?

H: Well…you've been working so hard to get this new store up and running. You need to take a little bit of a break.

J: But…I have so much to do.

H: One weekend won't hurt you sweetie. (He kissed her forehead)

J: Ok…(She smiled) Where are we going?

H: I got us a room at the Grand Sans Hotel in Chicago.

J: Really!? Steven that's like a five star hotel!

H: I know. That's why I knew you'd love it.

J: When do we leave?

H: In an hour.

J: What!? Steven you know I need time to get ready.

H: I packed for you.

J: Yeah but-

H: Come on…all were going to do is just relax. We'll get some food…rent some movies. And enjoy the quiet time.

J: So we don't have to…

H: No. We don't. We've talked about this.

J: (She smiled at him) You are so amazing Steven. (She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight to her) Thank you so much for understanding.

H: That's what I'm here for baby.

J: (She kissed his cheek) Are the kids going to the Foreman's?

H: Yep were going to drop them off on the way to the Hotel.

J: Ok sounds good.

H: Yeah I called and asked for room service at around five. So its two now. We can drop the kids off in an hour and we'll be at the hotel by 4:30.

J: Well you've thought of everything haven't you?

H: Yeah your worth it.

J: (She smiled) I love you.

H: I love you too.

J: Where's my stuff? I want to see what you packed?

H: No…you want to just take everything out and repack.

J: Exactly. (She smiled and skipped over to their room and unpacked everything Hyde had already packed. He just stood in the doorway and laughed)

R: Daddy when are we going to Grandma and Grandpas?

H: Soon Bud. Where's your sister.

R: Outside.

J: What!?

H: She's outside!?

R: Yeah I opened the door for her.

J: Robby! (Jackie picked up Robby and Hyde and her ran down the stairs and Hyde grabbed Katherine before she crossed the street)

H: Whoa! Man…Robby you shouldn't ever open the door ok? And especially don't let your sister out of the house. She's so little she could get hurt.

R: Sorry Daddy…

J: It's ok sweetie…just don't do it again.

H: Ok…we really need a vacation now.

R: So lets go to Grandmas!

J: Is she ok?

H: She looks ok.

K: Run! Run! Street!

H: No baby…you can't go running down the street. Your too little.

J: Ok…lets get going before anything else happens and makes me not want to leave.

H: Ok…come on guys lets get you ready.

(An hour later Jackie, Hyde and the kids were at the Foreman's)

H: Yeah so apparently Robby likes to open doors now…he let Katherine out earlier.

KF: Oh goodness. Is she ok?

J: Yeah she's fine. Steven got her before she ran out onto the road.

RF: Well that's good.

R: Grandpa can we play catch?

RF: Sure Bud. Why don't you say goodbye to Mom and Dad.

R: Bye Daddy. (They hugged) Bye Mommy.

J: Bye sweetie. We'll be back on Sunday Night. Love you.

H: Bye Bud. Take care of your sister and be good for Grandpa Red and Grandma Kitty.

R: I will Daddy.

K: Momma…

J: Bye sweetie. (She kissed her cheek) We'll see you later.

K: Bye bye!

H: Bye cutie. (He kissed her cheek) We'll see you guys Sunday Night.

J: Thanks for watching them.

KF: Of course we love taking care of them.

RF: Have a good weekend and relax. You two deserve it.

H: Thanks. Bye guys.

R: Bye Mommy and Daddy! Have fun!

J: We will you behave.

R: I always behave Mommy!

(She just laughed and they got in the car and drove to Chicago)  
H: So you ready for some time off?

J: Yes. I'm so happy were doing this.

H: (He smiled and took her hand and kissed it) Me to babe me too.

J: Its going to be perfect.

H: Yes it is. I'll make sure of that.

J: Your so good to me.

H: Well I figure I was an ass for so many years…I should make up for it.

J: Well these last couple of weeks you have more than made up for it Steven. Thank you.

H: Anything for you doll.

J: I love you Puddin Pop.

H: I love you to Doll face.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH-17-Relaxation and Reconciliation**

J: Oh my god…Steven this room is amazing!

H: Wow…I didn't think that it would have such an amazing view.

J: It's beautiful.

H: Yeah you are beautiful.

J: (She smiled and turned to him wrapping her arms around him tightly) This was a great idea baby.

H: Why don't you take a hot bubble bath and I'll wait for the food to get here.

J: (She smiled) Yay! Sounds good. (She kissed him again and then ran off to the bathroom and got ready for her bath. Twenty minutes later Hyde came in with some food he had ordered and smiled at his wife who was lounging in the bubble bath. She had never looked more beautiful to him) Hey.

H: Hey…thought you might be hungry.

J: Yes I am. (He handed her her food and she ate it. When they were both done Jackie looked over at Hyde and smile)

H: What?

J: Want to take a bath with me?

H: What?

J: It feels good.

H: Are you uh…are you sure?

J: Yeah. Come in. Please. (He stripped down and slid in the tub behind her and they both shivered at full on body contact after so long of being apart)

H: You ok?

J: Yeah…I'm good. (She leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing the side of her face) I miss you puddin pop.

H: (He kissed her neck delicately) Jacks…I miss you too…but you can't push this…

J: I know…I want to be with you though. (She looked back at him) I mean maybe we could…just…try?

H: It's up to you. I mean you know that I would love to be with you again…but…you need to make sure you are ready for this.

J: I think I'm ready Steven.

H: Wait so right now…?

J: (She laughed) Yeah right now.

H: Um…ok?

J: Ok. (They stood up and got out of the tub and dried off. They both were standing on opposite sides of the bed just staring at each other not knowing what to do. Jackie started to giggle nervously at him)

H: What?

J: I just feel like were in High School again and this is the first time we've slept together.

H: (He smiled at her) Yeah…it does feel like that. (He smiled at her as she held the towel close to her body. She looked beautiful) Are you sure about this?

J: (She bit her lip nervously) Yeah…I'm sure. (She got up on the bed and knelt before him and smiled placing her hands on his chest) I want you puddin pop.

H: (He smiled and kissed her lips sweetly) Ok Jacks.

(They started to kiss slowly getting to know one another's mouths again. They had only had quick little pecks since it happened and they couldn't get enough of each other. Jackie held his face in her hands causing the towel to fall. Hyde's hand slipped down to her waist where he rubbed her sides softly causing her to shiver at his touch. They pulled apart to catch their breathe and Hyde stared at her body for the first time in what felt like forever, his heart started to pound harder and his erection was very present now) H: God baby…you are so beautiful.

J: (She smiled shyly at him and pulled at his towel which fell to the ground and smile smiled at how hard he was for her) Your not so bad yourself.

(He smiled and pulled her in for another mind blowing kiss and they laid back onto the bed holding each other closely. Hyde traced kisses from her jaw going down her neck using his hands to slowly rub the rest of her body. Her breathe quickened and she moaned softly. Her hands found the soft curls on his head and she scratched lightly at his scalp to encourage him to continue. After minutes of this torture, Hyde pulled back to look at her. The lights were dim and he could just perfectly make out her face. It was flushed with desire and happiness and he melted looking at her)

H: I love you.

J: (She smiled and stroked his cheeks) I love you too Steven.

H: Are you ready?

J: Yes.

H: Ok…if you want me to stop just tell me ok?

J: Ok…(He leaned forward and kissed her again as he entered her fully and slowly. Their breathe caught in their throats and they both moaned into the other's mouth) Steven…

H: God baby…

(He began moving slowly within her not wanting to hurt her or go to fast)

J: Oh Steven…

H: Your so beautiful baby…

J: God don't stop…

H: I won't…

J: (She arched her back willing him to touch her with his hands and he did) Steven…

H: No man will ever touch you like this again…I promise you that. Your mine.

J: (She pulled him to her and kissed him hard and then began kissing his neck and whatever other part of his body she could reach) Steven…

H: Oh Jackie…

(They kept kissing and moving together in the perfect rhythm. And with every touch, thrust, kiss and moan they were getting that much closer to being back to normal. Jackie had never felt so loved or complete and she felt like crying in this mans arms. She had never loved someone as much as she loved him. He tried his hardest to give her the most intimate and delicate pleasure he could, not wanting to be to rough or scare her. The intense connection they had made was causing them to reach their peak quite soon)J: Steven…(She arched her back closer to him and he put his head in the crook of her neck leaving sweet kisses there. He felt her tighten around him and knew that she was going to reach her peak soon)

H: So beautiful…

J: Steven…god…Steven…

(They locked eyes for a moment and gazing at one another so lovingly. Hyde leaned down to give her a sweet kiss and at that moment they both came moaning each other's names. Hyde remained in her and they held each other trying to catch their breathe)

J: Steven…

H: (He lifted his head and looked up at her. He pushed some stray hair out of her face and smiled at her) Yes baby?

J: God…that was so amazing…

H: Pretty much the best we've ever had…

J: Thank you for going so slow. I was scared.

H: Jackie…(He lifted himself up on his hands on either side of her head to stare down at her beautiful flushed face) I would never, ever hurt you. You know that right?

J: (She nodded her head and bit her lip nervously) I know. (She stroked his face) I know you would never hurt me. Its just…

H: What?

J: He hurt me so bad Steven…

H: I know he did…

J: And you…your just so perfect. You were so gentle with me and I just…I love you so much. (Tears began to pool in her eyes)

H: Oh baby don't cry.

J: I'm happy I really am. It's just been such a long couple of weeks and I haven't felt this safe and complete in so long.

H: You are safe. (He kissed her)

J: Were going to be together forever right?

H: Forever and even after that.

J: (She smiled and pulled him to her as they spooned together) Hold me?

H: There is nothing I would like more.

J: This was the perfect night Steven. Thank you.

H: Anytime baby.

J: You tired me out.

H: (He laughed and kissed her collarbone) I'm tired too.

J: Were going to be fine.

H: Yeah we are. Were going to be perfect.

J: I love you.

H: I love you too.

(She smiled and kissed him again and he held each other all through the night. They talked about their lives together and what they wanted in the future. And for the first time in what felt like forever…they were truly happy)

Ok. I'm done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and what not. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm writing another story now so keep an eye out for it. J


End file.
